RWBY Continuation
by jameron4eva
Summary: This is a AU, taking off not long after episode 16. It is an M-Rated story, but that won't play out till later, but a lot of innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY:Just Yang In There Jaune**

**Authors Note:** As the title probably says this will be an Arlong story. I feel there are not enough of them, and I think it is a cool pairing to follow. Be warned this might turn into M-rated stuff later, thus the M rating, because of Yang, who else really?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own RWBY, or any of the characters central to RWBY, they belong to RoosterTeeth. I do not own the city of Vale, but I DO own a tiny little shop in there, it's nice and has some great food, I DO pride myself on my cooking. XD

**2 Weeks after "White Fang" Incident:**

Yang didn't like waking up, there was too much to do to get ready, to everyone else, like choosing the right hair style or the right clothes to go with other clothes, hell Weiss took long enough just deciding which white shoes went with which white dress. Yang preferred to just grab which ever clothes were the cleanest and closest to her, and then shower and get dressed, let her natural beauty due everything for her. Walking out of the shower, dressed and ready for the day, she noticed the first of her teammates was waiting for her to finish, unremarkably that was Blake, with a book in her hand. She took a second to look at her partner and friend, and thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks, while the Vytal festival was in full swing. Yang, Ruby and surprisingly Weiss had reassured Blake that even if she decided to still hide it in public, in their dorm she was free to take her bow off. Just the fact that Blake had done not only that, but keep it off during classes, showed her trust in her teammates, plus it didn't hurt that they'd put Cardin through a wall in the cafeteria after he'd picked on Blake, Cardin still thought it was the beginning of the school year.

"Something wrong?" she heard as she was shaken out of her mental reverie by the voice of her friend, who had her eyes peaking over her book. Shaking her head Yang smiled at Blake, "Nah, just thinking about how cute those cat ears are Bella." Yang responded, adding a wink at the look Blake gave her. "Now if you wish to have any warm water, I'd get it before those two wake up." Yang said pointing at her sister who was sleeping, her arm sticking over the side of her bed, and Weiss facing the wall on her bed, which the princess was always sure would be destroyed by Ruby's bed.

Giving a slight chuckle at Blake zooming passed her to get some of the warm water, she noticed Ruby starting to stir, yawning and looking cute like only a little sister could, but sounding just a bit like her mouth had dried during the night. Smiling Yang threw her pillow at Ruby, which caught her straight in the face, and she ducked out of the dorm before her little sister could follow her. She heard Ruby shout for her to come back and face her fate, then stop abruptly as Weiss's voice carried into the room.

"Uh…hey Yang" She heard from behind her, and stopped for a second, face heating up a little bit, before turning to look at Jaune with a smile. "Lover boy!" she said giving him a hug to quickly hid her blush, and using her semblance she managed to turn it down, good thing about controlling her internal temperature. "How is everything this morning, still hiding from Pyrrha huh?" she said to him. He scratched the back of his head before looking at her eyes, making her heart race for a second, and flashing her one of his quirky smiles. "Nope, that was dealt with a few weeks ago, thanks for the strength training by the way, helped with my sword arm, cut the Ursa's head off you know." He finished with flex of his right arm, the sword arm, making her smirk and shake her head, trying once again to hide her blush. Grabbing his arm, she took off despite his protests, "Come on Jaune let's hit the cafeteria before Ruby and Nora get there!"

They arrived at the cafeteria and got into line, apparently today was omelet day because that's what the main thing was, of course you got the toast and juice and stuff, but the omelet was the BEST here. Once both Yang and Jaune had gotten their food, they sat at a table across from each other, waiting for the whirlwind that would come through in a few minutes known as their teammates. Deciding to start the conversation Yang looked at Jaune, who was just biting into his food and smirked once again, which wasn't that unusual for the girl who was always smiling. "So, you and Pyrrha hit it yet?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively as Jaune sputtered trying to keep his shock, and food, inside.

After calming down he looked at her smirking face with a slight glare in his eyes, "No, we aren't like that, even if I did, we wouldn't be like that because she's already got a boyfriend back home." Making his point with stabbing his omelet he added, "So drop it." Raising his food to his mouth Jaune was about to take a bite before Yang spoke again, "Ohhhhh, so you and Ren then?" Laughing as Jaune looked wide eyed at her in shock, Yang took a sip of her orange juice waiting for Jaune to respond, which he did after a few seconds. "NO! And what is this sudden interest into my non-existent love life? I mean I know we've been training, or more what I'd call you kicking my ass until I manage to gain some strength, but that doesn't mean I can tell you who I fuck." He said pointing his food covered fork at her, careful to not get any on the fiery blonde melee specialist.

Shaking her head Yang Opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off, "And I DO NOT, umm, 'pleasure' myself." He added, making Yang burst out laughing at him, adding a small bang to the table with her fist. "Stop laughing at me, I could ask how you and Blake are doing, am I right?" he said looking at her suddenly clam up through narrowed eyes. "What? Me and Blakey?" she said, suddenly trying to fight her blush, and keep her voice down as she saw Ruby and Nora run into the cafeteria, the rest of the teams following much more subdued. Waving her hand at them to let them know where they were, she turned back to a waiting Jaune. "Nah, she's cute, but I don't swing that way, if you know what I mean." She finished by winking at him, before her sister slammed next to her on the table, barely out of breath.

"Aww, you beat me again!" Nora said, slamming her tray next to Jaune, but talking to a laughing Ruby. "You can't beat a hungry Ruby." The girl said in response before taking a big bite of her breakfast, and drinking half of her juice in one gulp. As Ruby started to cough, Yang saw Nora doing the same, making her pat her sister on the back, Jaune mirroring her actions. "Too much food at one time sis, there will still be some when you go back." As the rest of their teams sat down for a quick breakfast Yang snuck a few looks at Jaune, averting her eyes back to the conversation, and adding her input when needed, whenever Jaune looked at her.

Walking into line again for a second helping, due to her aggressive diet and training regimen, Yang saw Jaune sneak in behind her, ready to continue their conversation. "Following me lover-boy?" she said turning slightly back to him, "I didn't know?" she said adding a wink, which he responded to with a scoff. "Please, you know I want to make sure were good for training today." He said, looking her in the eye. Nodding Yang grabbed an apple and turned back to him, "I'm ready for you anytime you need my help." She said giving him a serious look, before socking him on the shoulder. Nodding back, Jaune got an apple subconsciously, which she noticed, before they went back to the table.

After classes Yang was walking down the hallway, trying to fit an errant book into her bag, while responding to a message on her scroll from one of her friends, when she saw Cardin picking on the bunny Faunus Velvet. Angry she was heading to stop this once and for all, before Jaune's voice filled her ears, and she saw him storming to Cardin from a separate hallway, his back and shoulder facing Yang. "Cardin! Let her go!" Jaune shouted, stopping right in front of them, causing Cardin to look at him. Of course both teams JNPR and RWBY knew of what Jaune did, even with the still unrevealed help of Pyrrha, sometimes Yang thought Jaune should've let Cardin die, but even an asshole like Cardin didn't deserve to die like that. Maybe that's why she liked Jaune so much. "What?" she heard herself whisper, questioning that thought for a second. She focused back on Jaune and Cardin as something Jaune said made Cardin let go of the Faunus's ear.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked, having convinced himself that Jaune saving him a few weeks before was a fluke. Jaune got up near to Cardin, looking him in the eye, "I said stop picking on Faunus, you big jerk!" Chuckling to himself, Cardin suddenly sent his fist into Jaune's face, who forgot his aura once again, a problem Jaune still had, and caught him on the nose, busting it. What Cardin didn't see was Jaune foot swinging towards his own face using the force of Cardin's punch against him. Stunned Cardin took a second to refocus on a bloody Jaune, before his lips curled up, and he raised his fists, ready for a fight. Jaune raised his fists as well, ignoring the stinging from his face, knowing he needed every advantage, and being injured, took one away.

Yang looked in shock as Cardin punched Jaune in the face, her heart stopping for a second as she saw the blood immediately start to flow from Jaune's nose. She saw Jaune use the momentum, probably out of reflex from the sessions he'd had with her, and land a nice roundhouse kick to Cardin, unfortunately not breaking anything. Suddenly angry, Yang's eyes went red, and she went saiyan mode for a second as both Cardin and Jaune faced each other again. Seeing Cardin's buddies moving behind Jaune, ready to attack him from behind, Yang dropped her bag and ran towards the group.

Jaune was set for Cardin to attack again, but suddenly he felt three sets of hands grab him from behind, and locking his arms behind his back as Cardin smirked at him, and landed a punch to his stomach, hard enough to crack a rib. "Well Jauney-boy, looks like you're not as tough as..." he never got to finish his sentence as a brown boot, followed by a plaid and yellow blur landed a flying kick to the side of the face of one of the guys holding Jaune, causing the other two to let go of Jaune. "This is none of your business Blondie." Cardin said looking over Jaune's shoulder, causing Jaune to look as well, and smirk as he saw Yang turning around to look at them, her eyes red. "You attack my friend, and think it isn't my problem?" she said before she looked at Jaune, "I'll get these two, kick Cardin's ass."

Jaune turned back, and just barely ducked under another fist, before kicking out, and catching Cardin's knees, knocking the brute to the floor. He landed a punch to Cardin's face, before the bully pushed him back and stood up. Seeing a bruise start to form on Cardin's face, he knew he needed to end it quick due to blood loss, but didn't know how. While Jaune was thinking over his attack, Yang knocked another of Cardin's cronies out, before deflecting a side kick from the last one. Whipping her leg around she caught the guy, the one with the Mohawk in the ribs, and heard a satisfying crack from him, before using the back of her hand to knock him out hard. Turning back to Jaune, she saw Cardin land a solid punch to Jaune's ribs, and saw Cardin smirk as Jaune coughed up a little blood. Even more angry, she caught Cardin's right fist as he went to punch Jaune's other side, and squeezed hard, hearing a pop, and Cardin's scream, before she lifted her boot into Cardin's chest, knocking the wind from him. Looking back at Jaune she saw that Cardin managed to land a few more hit's on Jaune's face.

"You think you can beat me bitch?" Cardin said as Yang turned back to him, a scowl on her face, "I mean I did kick your boyfriend's ass." Standing up again to face Yang, Cardin smirked thinking that he as a guy, could easily beat her forgetting she was the best melee fighter in the entire school. As Yang looked at Cardin, waiting for him to strike, she noted a few bruises starting to form on Cardin's face, apparently Jaune did okay. "My turn now bitch." Cardin said as he went to Punch Yang in the face with his left fist, before Yang quickly ducked, also dodging a quick right, before she punched him full force in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him again, before landing a big right left combo to his face, shattering his nose, and breaking his jaw, before landing a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, and sending him to sleep.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Yang heard from behind her, and turned to see Professor Goodwitch storming up towards them, anger on her face. 'Let her be angry, Cardin deserved it', Yang said to herself as she turned to a now barely awake Jaune, and she knelt next to him. "Jaune, stay with me man okay." She said as she grabbed him, and lifted him up bridal style in her arms, noting his weight increase, before turning to take him to the infirmary. "MS. LONG!" she heard Goodwitch calling out her as she stopped, "Just WHERE do you think you are going?" Turning back to the headmistress she left the anger on her face. "Helping protect my friend, who got into a fight protecting Velvet from these idiots!" she said, not caring at her raised voice, or the shock on Goodwitch's face. "Basically he was stopping them from harassing Velvet, Cardin Punched him, he defended himself, and then Cardin's goons snuck up behind Jaune, and were holding him so Cardin could hit him." Looking back toward Jaune, her eyes misted for a second before she looked back, angry again. "He was doing YOUR job!" she said before she turned back to the direction the infirmary was in, and continued carrying Jaune, her anger dissipating as worry filled her, not for her position in the school, but for Jaune's wellbeing, he'd lost a lot of blood, and was still barely conscious.

She sat and waited by Jaune's bedside after the doctor told her he'd used the healing dust to do what he could, which was actually not as much as she had thought, apparently Jaune's nose and ribs had broken clean, and were able to be reset, and were now healed due to the regeneration properties of healing dust. What worried the doctor was Jaune's loss of blood, he'd lost nearly 3 and 1/2 pints of blood during the fight and due to his atypical blood type, replacement blood was hard to find. Luckily Yang was a universal donor, and she gave as much as she could, about a pint and a half, she'd wanted to give more, but the doctor told her no because he didn't want her to get more woozy than she already was. So here she was sitting next to Jaune's bed, at about 6 at night when she should be in her physical training class with her team, and team JNPR.

"Hey sis" She heard, and turned around to find Ruby, and the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR there as well, varying degrees of worry and anger on their faces. "Hey guys" Yang said, her voice sounding odd, even to her, before she turned back to Jaune, trying to keep the tears from coming out of her eyes. Whipping her face to rid the offending liquid, she felt the bandages, apparently during the fight she'd busted open a few of her knuckles as well. Feeling them walk around to surround Jaune, who was still knocked out thanks to the doctors, she opened her mouth again. "He did well, got in a few hits, and bruised that bastard up, even after Cardin broke his nose." She stayed focused on Jaune, not trusting herself to look at the others, who were looking at her. "Unfortunately where one idiot is, the rest will follow, they tried to make it a 4-on-1 fight, and I couldn't let that happen." Looking up into Ruby's face, she felt the tears come to her eyes again, before she shook her head. "All because Cardin was picking on Velvet again, I swear that asshole hates them for no reason. All Jaune was trying to do was help her."

All was silent for a few minutes after that, until a cough interrupted them. "Ms. Long, I would like to have a word please." They heard, and looked to the door to see the headmaster, Professor Ozpin there. Turning back to Jaune, about to refuse, Ruby grabbed her attention, "Go, we got Jaune, we'll watch him for you." Hearing the confirmation from the rest of the teams, Yang took one last look at Jaune, before nodding, and rising out of her chair with a sigh. Turning to follow Ozpin she walked out of the room, and walked a pace behind him, defiant and head held high before they went into his office. She saw Goodwitch standing, scroll in hand, and waiting as she sat down across from Ozpin, who took a sip of his coffee and looked at her for a second, before he looked at his scroll. Ready to defend herself, Yang waited as Ozpin gathered his thoughts, before he looked at her again. "I, understand you were involved in an, altercation earlier today." He stated, and Yang had to mentally roll her eyes, 'ever the diplomat'. "You mean the long time in coming ass-kicking team CRDL deserved? Then yes." She responded, just as even.

Ozpin sighed and shook his head at the girl in front of him, 'to be so young' he thought. "Now Ms. Long you know school policy on fighting." He said before she scoffed, drawing the ire of both Ozpin and Goodwitch. "I also know you know the punishment." He said looking at her through narrowed eyes, waiting for her response, he didn't have to wait for long. "And just what is this schools policy on racism?" she responded causing Ozpin and Goodwitch to look at each other, before turning around. "Detention, and if it continues, expulsion, and tuition and costs are not returned." He said with his eyebrows raised. "Then why are Cardin and his team still here?" Yang responded, "Ever since day one they have done nothing but pick on the Faunus here, especially poor Velvet whom Jaune stepped into protect, doing YOUR jobs, which lead to the fight." She said, and was surprised to see their eyes go wide. "What?" Ozpin said, and Yang looked him right in the eyes, "You heard me, and then when they made it a 4-on-1 fight, a mugging against Jaune, I HAD to step in and help him, so expel me if you wish, but the point of this academy and this job is to do the RIGHT thing, because the cops can't, they can't fight Grimm, hell they can't even handle a few dust shop thefts, what makes you think they'll enforce the rights that are going through the courts to help the Faunus?"

"Ruby, I'm sure she'll be fine." Weiss said, noticing her distracted teammate, who while worried for Jaune, was also worried for her sister, Ozpin had already expelled two first years for fighting. Nodding, hoping Weiss was right Ruby turned towards Jaune who was still out, and rubbed her hand through the hair on his head, before looking at team JNPR, all of whom were angry. "Hey guys, let's get some coffee or something okay," she said, "I don't think being angry will help him much." Nodding the three patted Jaune, and said words of encouragement to Jaune, before following the red headed 15 year old out of the room, leaving only Weiss and Blake, both of whom sat beside Jaune in the vacated seats, looking at him, and then each other. "At least he faced Cardin." Blake said, obviously thinking about the poor bunny Faunus girl. Nodding Weiss looked back at Jaune, "Yang said he landed a few hits in right? That's good, means he's improving." Blake nodded too, and returned her gaze as well. "You know," Weiss said, causing Blake too look at her while she focused on Jaune, "I would've fought Cardin too." The heiress said, turning to Blake, a tear forming, "The Faunus have enough to deal with, without that asshole." Blake slowly got up, and walked over to Weiss, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Blake, I'm so so sorry." Weiss said, meaning more than just their fight a few weeks prior. A cough interrupted them, and they turned to see Yang.

She heard Blake and Weiss talking, and had to smile, her team was finally a team again. Walking in quietly as her partner and teammate hugged, she cocked her hip, and placed a small smirk on her face. Coughing to get their attention, she kept the smirk on her face, "Seems you two are having a good time, can I join in?" she said, and had to laugh at the shock on Weiss's face, and the glare from Blake. Sitting next to them, in the closest seat to Jaune she looked up as a composed and angry Weiss looked back. "How dare you ruin this moment" Weiss said in a whisper, trying to contain her embarrassment. Laughing softly Yang shook her head, "Moment? With Blake? I thought you would've had one with Ruby, am I right?" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively, and adding in a low growl to further the innuendo. The heiress was shaking now, and her face red. "That was only a dream" Weiss responded angrily, before looking at Yang and Blake, and stood up to pat Jaune and tell him to get better, before she left the room.

Blake looked at Yang and shook her head, amusement overcoming the anger her partner regularly drew out. Looking at her partner she let her smile drop for a second, "So, did Ozpin?" she said, not finishing her sentence, letting Yang fill in the spots. Shaking her own head Yang looked back to her from Jaune for a second, smirk on her face, "Months detention, extenuating circumstances." Her shoulders shaking from laughing so hard, Yang had to stop for a second and catch her breath, "Cardin however" she let that one hang. Blake smiled while shaking her head, then got up and gently hugged her partner, who by now was looking back at the blonde haired boy who was still unconscious in the bed next to them. Blake felt Yang shaking again, and smelt the distinct smell of tears coming from her partner, and put more support into the hug as she felt her partner about to break.

"I know, I mean I KNOW that he's going to be okay, but, why hasn't he woken up? Why can't this just be over with already?" Yang said, and Blake had no good answer for her friend. She saw Yang turn her head to look her in the eyes, and Blake could read the worry and apprehension, the fear in her eyes. "I don't know Yang, but I do know this, he'll be much better off, with you by his side, supporting him and helping him." Blake then noticed that Jaune's eyes were starting to open. Smirking she looked back at Yang, "Speak of the devil, and surely enough, he rises." She said as she let Yang go, and slowly walked out the door, looking back in time to see Yang slowly turn her head, then do a double take as she saw a smile on Jaune's face. As she closed the door, she heard the excited yell from Yang, and decided to "guard" the two from their teams.

Yang looked at Jaune for a minute, her mind still not fully there with what she was seeing, but was broken as she let out a happy scream, and went to hug him, but was stopped as she remembered his injuries, and the doctor's recommendation to take it easy on any bones that had needed fixing for a few days. Still bubbling with excitement she saw him looking around for some water, or his team, or what? "Water" was his answer as he looked at her, hastily she grabbed one of the plastic cups by the sink, and filled it with some lukewarm water, and returned to him. She watched him sip the water until it was done, then she took the cup, and set it on the bedside next to him, and turned back to his quizzical stare. "Thanks Yang, but…why are you here?" he said with an eyebrow raised, "I mean I know were friends and all, and you help me train but, I thought…" he was shut up as her hand covered his mouth. Looking around conspiratorially she waited for a second, "Your team they…" she paused, "they…" at this Jaune rolled his eyebrows knowing she was messing with him, "they went to get coffee, they were too angry with Cardin to have any good vibes that would help you heal." Looking at her he raised his eyebrow again, "And what about you?" he didn't need to squint to see the red on her face.

Yang felt the heat rise up onto her face, as she looked away for a second trying to make the blush leave before looking back at him, "Well, I got a month's worth of detention, with you by the way, anyway as I was saying, a month's worth of detention due to turning Cardin's face to baby food." At his look she smiled some more, before looking around still trying to kill the blush on her face, before she felt his hand grab onto hers. "Yang," Jaune said, drawing her attention to his face, which was still slightly bruised, not EVERYTHING was repaired, only the big stuff. "Yes?" she said, wondering why he'd said her name, "I was wondering, why you helped me out in that fight?" Shaking her head Yang took a second to respond, "Your my friend Jaune, I couldn't sit there and let them do that to you, not when you were only doing what was right." Normally that would've sufficed for even Ruby, especially when Yang added in the smile, but she saw Jaune's eyes, they held…something in them that made her rethink she'd gotten off free. "Nope" was Jaune's response, 'UGH! SO MUCH LIKE RUBY!' Yang thought, before letting out a shaky breath, and looking down.

Jaune watched her as she seemed to sag a little bit, and he felt something twist, he didn't like that look from Yang. Shaking her arm, he drew her attention, "Why's the real reason?" he asked with a smile, which turned to a frown as she didn't respond. Thinking he said or done something Jaune went to apologize before he felt a pair of lips lock gently onto his, surprising because if the speed she went from sitting next to, to kissing him was indication, she had Ruby's speed as well. They stayed like that for a minute before she let go, a big blush on her face, and looking anywhere but at him. Smiling at the brawler who was now acting shyer than Ruby, Jaune squeezed her hand, drawing her attention, and smiled. Seeing her eyes light up, he used his right hand to pull her down, all while looking her in the eyes, and kissed her as she gently fitted her arms around him, giving him a gental hug. The moment was perfect, until they heard an "AWWWW!" from Ruby along with about 4 or five camera clicks. Turning their heads, Yang and Jaune had a look of shock on their faces at the smiling/or smirking faces of their teammates. Yang though really hard about beating them all up, and breaking their cameras, before she realized she was too tired to give a shit and Jaune was so comfy. Laying her head down on Jaune's chest she weakly flipped them off, before looking at Jaune again.

Jaune currently looking at Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha's smirking faces, and then the smiling faces of Ren and Nora before he dropped his head back, energy still not their yet to deal with them, as he saw Yang flip them off, and then drop her head to his chest, he instinctively wrapped her closer to him, eliciting some more "awe's". "Yes, yes, now no more from the peanut gallery" he heard Yang mumble, and their friends closed the door. He held Yang like that for a few minutes, both extremely comfortable, before he poked her rib, earning a small glare at which he laughed. "You know, you never answered" Yang said, standing up, and leaving Jaune with a sense of loss, before he gave a smirk. "And YOU never asked." He said with a fake smug look on his face, earning her 'excuse me look' before he laughed. "Yes." Was all he said before she captured him in a hug again, slightly stronger than last time, obviously toned down, before they kissed again, smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: The Fall**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the characters of RWBY, they belong to Monty Oum and the people over in Austin Texas, on "Stage 5", known as RoosterTeeth Production. Any OC however is mine, just for future reference.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, but this idea's been in my head for a while, so be warned this may include White Rose, it DOES include Arlong. But this could also include Monochrome or any other pairing.

**Many Years Ago, Island of Menagerie**

All she could remember was the darkness, was it ever this dark before? Shaking her head she refocused on her surroundings, and found that it was night, but unlike normal darkness, this darkness was a deep penetrating darkness that her little 6 year old mind felt an instinctual fear of. Looking around she noticed there was an orange glow on the ground around her, and she turned her body around to focus on what was burning, and she saw that there was a town on fire behind her. Shakily she got up, and when realization hit that she knew this town, the little girl slowly trudged down the snowy hillside to see if anything remained.

She walked through the town, this once bustling, bubbling city, a city that she knew as her home, which was now just a huge pile of ash and burned and charred bodies all around her. She could make out the faces on some of the bodies, adults, and friends, all people she or her parents knew. Before she knew it she'd walked to the last recognizable area, an area she knew all too well, her home, or what had once been her home. She surveyed the damage for a second, the horror barely registering in her mind for a moment, before she heard a voice, a very familiar voice. "MOMMA!" she screamed as she ran towards the sound, hearing a small scream in return, coming just from her right side, and she found a clearing, a body lying there trying to move towards her, but without any strength.

"MOMMA!" the girl cried as she stopped next her mother's barely conscious body, and knelt in the snow. Her mother's head moved up a little, just enough to get a view of her daughter, and she smiled a small, weak smile. "My, my beautiful baby girl." the mother said to her child as she tried to reach a hand out, only to find her daughter had already grabbed her hands, and was trying to lift her up. "Momma, you've got to get up, come one momma PLEASE!" the young girl said before dropping to her knees next to her mother once again

Looking at her daughter again, knowing her time was up, the mother smiled another gentle smile as she slowly, achingly reached her hand up to her daughters face, and gently pushed a slightly soot and blood colored strand of hair out of her daughters face. "Be strong," she said, looking deeply into the eyes of her child for one last time, "be strong my little rose." Seeing the darkness around the edges of her vision she smiled a little more, as she gently caressed her child's face, "Be safe Ruby, live a good life." Then everything went black as her hand dropped, and her eyes closed, and the last thing she heard was her daughter screaming for her.

**Present Day, Beacon**

Yang was noticing her sister fidget around in bed for a little bit, but didn't think much of it as she got ready for classes. Today she had woken early for a change, not sure why but she knew that whatever it was, would probably be gone in a day or so, so why did she have a sinking feeling in her stomach. Noticing Blake coming out of the shower having dressed, and gotten her bow tied on she smiled a little bit, 'time to test the waters' she thought with a smirk as she closed in behind Blake, ready to pounce on her prey. "You touch my bow, or my ears, and I will hurt you." Blake said, not even looking at her as she got her books for the day into her backpack, before looking at Yang's pouty face, and smirking. "But Blake, I wanna see them, and pet them!" she said in a whiney voice, all but using her puppy dog eyes routine. "Not today, remember, Cardin's in our classes, and while most know, I don't want to end up suspended." Shaking her head Yang had to admit, Blake had a point.

As she was about to make one last unsuccessful appeal, both heard the shout from Weiss, who'd showered and dressed before them all. "Will SOMEONE please wake our glorious leader up, she can't be late again!" Smirking Yang looked into the small kitchen they had, adjacent to their room, but shared by them and team JNPR. "Why don't you, she IS your partner after all." Yang said with a wink of the eye, and a drawn out pronunciation of the word 'partner'. She saw the 'Ice Queen' as most of the students had dubbed her, stick her head out the kitchen, and look at her, her whole body shaking with anger. "Say that again, and I will hurt you! And for the record, I'm making a special breakfast, now WAKE RUBY UP!" popping back into the kitchen Weiss went back to making her breakfast for all eight members of teams RWBY and JNPR, "And get JNPR up as well!" she shouted, though she already saw the team in question sitting watching her outburst with slight amusement. "Do you WANT breakfast or NOT?" she asked, shutting them all up, and whipping the amusement from their faces.

After three attempts to wake Ruby up, Yang was about to give up before she got an idea, and looked towards Blake. "Hey partner, can you do me a favor?" she said, catching the girl's attention from the "educational" book she was using to hide the real book she was reading. "What is it?" Blake said, and Yang smiled at her, voicing her request loud enough so even Ruby would hear, "CAN YOU HAND ME CRESCENT ROSE, I WANNA CLEAN HER BEFORE RUBY WAKES UP!" Quicker than a lightning bolt, a red eyed barely awake Ruby held onto her scyfle like a cat she'd just found, and glared at Yang. "NO! NOT AFTER LAST TIME!" she yelled, scurrying away to get ready, having seen a clock, and knew she needed to get ready. Laughing Yang called after her, "Come on Rubes, I said I was sorry!" but stopped as her partner put her hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Remember last time, she kicked your ass." Blake said, and twitched from fear at the memory, if there was one thing scarier than a pissed off Yang, it was a pissed off Ruby Rose, whom some had dubbed a 'Grimm Reaper' due to her Scythe, her cape/hood, and her mean streak on the battlefield.

Heading Blake's advice, Yang left the room to give her sister time alone, not wanting to have their room turn out like the gymnasium did a month ago, they were still rebuilding the south wall after Ruby's impressive display. Sitting at the table the two teams shared once in a while, Yang was hit once again with a feeling something was off, but she was tore from what it was as Jaune started talking to her and Blake, along with an excited Nora, as always, an annoyed but under control Lei Ren, and a still sleepy Pyrrha Nikos. "So guys, everyone ready for today?" Jaune said, and everyone gave a small chorus of 'yes's most likely to shut him up. Raising his arms above his head, to aid in stretching his back, Jaune held the pose for a moment feeling muscles sigh in pleasure, or was that him?

Pyrrha sat across from Yang, mentally preparing herself for today, apparently Mr. Oobleck had requested all first years for a few hours today, and the common thought was that the subject would be more, current, events in history, rather than the War, which was his favorite subject. She had tuned out of Jaune's question almost as he said, not because it wasn't interesting, but because she'd been going over it in her mind as well, and felt that she had a good lead on where it might go. As she moved away from Jaune slightly to let him stretch, she did have to move a little more away due to Jaune's recent increase in frame size, meaning her late night sessions with him, coupled with his CPT training's with Yang, thanks to her losing a bet to Pyrrha, were working Jaune was getting bigger and stronger. Looking across the table for a second she stopped as she looked at Yang who couldn't stop looking at Jaune, their relationship well known to the two teams. Looking at both for a second Pyrrha had to smile, which the blonde noticed and raised an eyebrow, luckily one of her hairs was out of place again, and too close to the stove which Weiss had left to grab something, and Pyrrha pointed toward the blonde strand.

Letting the warm water run over her, Ruby took a second to relax, glad for the distraction of a shower, allowing her to be able to cover up her eyes as having been angry over Yang's suggestion of cleaning Crescent Rose, which by the way never, EVER happening again, her baby needed three, count them THREE cleanings just to get the cinder block pieces out from them when she 'requested' a sparring match with Yang. A small smile she remembered that match,

'_Standard sparing match, Yang Xiao Long vs. Ruby Rose' Goodwitch's voice called out as the two sisters lined up across from each other, Yang hair glowing gold and eyes red, but face showing a bit of uncertainty, still her sisters challenge had been a little overboard, either the match or Ruby would cut off all of her hair. It was an outrageous proposition; I mean she hadn't harmed Crescent Rose THAT bad_,_ had she? I mean what's a little extra gun oil in the Scythe's blades gonna hurt, right?_

_ Ruby stood still as a statue across from her sister, all the while hugging her baby to her chest and slightly petting it. She didn't even notice the crowd of first years, all here watching, or the second, third or fourth years sitting with them in this abnormal 5 walled stadium. Unfolding Crescent Rose, which she had vigorously cleaned just before the match, getting any imperfection or glob of oil out of her baby, she stood before her sister, who was still pissed about her threat to her hair. 'Two can use anger sis' Ruby thought as her eyes narrowed at Yang, and she got ready, knowing her sister like a book, and knowing her to expect Ruby to move first, Yang tried to surprise her by running full force at Ruby, only to pass through air. "Huh?" Yang said before she felt twin boots slam hard into her back, which sent her into the empty seats of the south wall, she stayed for a second, caught her breath and got up to look at her deathly still sister impressed with her strength until she saw a strand of her hair fall down, even Jaune's comment was chucked out of her mind as she narrowed her red vision on Ruby. "Just so you know," Ruby said, face stone still, "that was for Crescent Rose." Changing into her next level of attack Yang threw a punch at Ruby, only to just find air as Ruby moved just enough out of the way to not get hit, but was able to shoulder block Yang hard. Looking up into her sisters eyes, Yang saw that Ruby's eyes had gone silver/black as they gazed at her, before she barely smirked._

"_Try harder Yang" she said the happiness only detectable to the sisters who hadn't spared in quite some time, a ghost of a challenge in her voice as well. Punching up Yang was barely able to catch her sister's shoulder before standing back up, red eyes shifting to Lilac for a second. "Let's do this" she said, both nodding in understand, already having settled their problem, Yang may be tougher, but now she can't beat Ruby purely by strength, she needs to hone her control of her anger Ruby always pushed her to do that._

Rubbing her shoulder, still sore from Yang's punch Ruby smiled, sure they had destroyed the gym, only stopping when they passed out, and sure they spent a week in the infirmary, but for a 'sparing match' they did alright. According to Ozpin that was the best sparing match he'd ever seen, and Goodwitch was caught uncharacteristically with her literal mouth open in shock at the pure power and skill of the two sisters, and reminded herself to never make them enemy's. In the end Ruby had won, barely, getting her sister to submit for the first time, and they hugged before they dropped like stones from exhaustion and injury's, every student in Beacon mouths wide open in shock. "Worth it" Ruby said as she finished her shower, dried off, and got dressed in under 3 minutes.

Walking into the kitchen/ dining area that both teams shared, Ruby saw her Pyrrha point at Yang, who was closest to the stove, which was lit, not good. "AHHH!" everyone heard as Yang scooted a few space over using her hands to keep her hair in place, her right hand petting it lovingly. Laughing Ruby sat in the vacated spot, somehow a glass of milk appeared in front of her, which she accepted before smiling slightly at the person who gave it to her, skin still as white as snow as the first day they met all those months ago. "Finally up, but late as always I see." Was the first thing from the mouth of the young woman as she returned to cooking, trying to keep the smile from being seen, but unable to keep it out of her voice. "Yeah, still recharging from the 'incident'" was the response.

Ruby drank a sip of her milk, noting her calmed sister sitting across from a bubbling Nora, and shook her head. After the week off to "heal" as the head doctor had said from their fight, both Ruby and Yang went back to their normal training routines, but noticed that even 4th years were asking them for advice on fighting styles. Smirking at Yang Ruby stayed still, for a second, and then used her blur technique to go to the cookie jar, everyone learned to not let Ruby have cookies in the morning, and thus someone always had an eye on the jar, far away from Ruby's assigned spot, usually she could force one cookie due to her unbeatable puppy dog eyes, even Goodwitch had failed to defeat them once in class, but today she wanted two, she needed it after that dream, 'why are you back?' she asked the dream.

Weiss saw in the corner of her eye, that Ruby had went stock still, she only did that when she blurred, and the direction she was facing, 'OH NO! No you DON'T!' she thought as she used some dust to freeze the cookie jar just before her blurred teammate, partner, and friend could get to it. "WEISSSSS!" came the undignified and indignant reply from her friend, who while admittedly being a badass, was still a 15 year old girl. Smirking Weiss looked toward her, still putting the finishing touches on everyone's breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, cheese (yes cheese it Is in the food groups), some hash browns mixed in with some bell peppers and a little onion, this was effectively called a skillet, and she had just finished the fourth one. "No cookies Ruby or you'll spoil breakfast, considering this is a family recipe, that'd be an insult." Smirking as the teen tried to use her puppy dog eyes, the heiress looked away for a second, and then turned back, her own set showing, and for the first time Ruby lost a battle of the wills. "Oh alright" Ruby said as she sat back down, cursing her technique for getting sloppy, while everyone looked at them in amazement, before the four skillets were set before them. "Half a skillet to a person, go." Weiss said, her half already on her plate, the other half currently being eaten from the skillet by her Asian 'friend' from team JNPR, Lei Ren.

Halfway through her skillet Nora was talking, again, "OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOOOOOOO GOOD WEISS!" she said between bites, everyone agreeing with her, too busy chowing down their own food, even Weiss herself, familiar with the food, eating more than her normal 'proper' bites of barely anything, a spoon full at a time. "My mom used to make it, before she went away." Weiss said, earning a look from everyone, "She didn't like dad being rich or something, I don't know, but she left one night, and never came back." Shaking her head she held a hand up before anyone could say anything, "it's okay, we still saw her, for a while, then she was found dead, that was dad's breaking point." Looking back at the food Weiss suppressed a tear that formed, and smiled, "But even though she's gone, she still lives here." She said pointed towards her heart in a rare moment of emotion, then looking at them again, "and in the food, so eat before I get angry." They gave a small smile towards her as she said that in her usual manner, before nodding and finishing the food.

After breakfast both teams grabbed their books, and seeing they still had 15 minutes walked leisurely to Oobleck's class, talking and enjoying time with each other. Both teams were known as the fiercest competitors with each other, but also, somehow, the closest friends. They walked through the courtyard towards class, and enjoyed the extra time in the sun, which some regretted not seeing enough of. Weiss and Blake having settled their issues in the weeks before, and became good friends, sometimes Blake even let Weiss scratch her ears, sometimes. But as they came to class, both teams split from their huge pack for 8 into their teams of 4, JNPR in the front row, and RWBY above and behind them, and they waited, chatting aimlessly as other teams strolled in. Once Cardin and his team took their seats, last as always Professor Oobleck zoomed in, with two thermoses of coffee in his hand which caused every student to slam their head into their desk as his coffee pot in class was also just about done.

"Alright class, I talked it over with Professor Ozpin and the other teachers, and we agreed that for the next week I would cover more recent events with you all." He said looking at a room packed full of every first year, about 10 or so teams, who all responded with various groans of displeasure. Taking a sip of his coffee, eyes hidden behind his glasses Oobleck smirked at the class before grabbing his pointer. "So today's lesson, and what we will be talking about for the next 3 hours," he said, as every student groaned and some face desked, most notably the blond Yang Xiao Long. "Miss Long," he said looking at her, "is there a problem with this arrangement?" he said as she picked her head up, eyes going wide, "do you feel there's a more suitable one for you? Perhaps a 'study session' after class, in detention?" raising an eyebrow at her rushed apology he turned back to the board. "Good then I can continue."

Blake tapped Yang on the back of the head, and shook her head, "Be careful next time." Nodding Yang turned her head back to the professor to focus on the class, but a few minutes later, her gut started to tingle again. "Now class, it is well know that while the war ended some years ago, little pockets of battles continued, making our line of work very in demand, today you have luxury's we didn't, today, you have a peace." As the professor rambled on, she noticed that the map on the wall was of the island called Menagerie. Wondering why he was talking about the island, especially after having covered it some weeks ago when covering the Faunus civil rights movements, and early history of the White Fang, some of which was corroborated to her team by Blake who was at first hand for some of the events as a child, Yang struggled to remember something. Deciding it was important, and she needed to focus, Yang listened in closely.

"Now the island is a relatively large sized island, I won't repeat the size or length as you should have them from our last talks on Menagerie." Professor said as zoomed from one group to another, stopping in front of teams JNPR and RWBY for a second before taking a slightly longer gulp of coffee. "At one time the island was also the home to the largest concentration of Grimm recorded since the end of the war." At the shocked faces of the first years he turned his body to the board, "That is until ten years ago today. What I am about to tell you is a history that Ozpin is only now letting us tell, about our greatest victory since the war." Lowering his voice so one would have to slightly strain to hear he added, "And our greatest defeat." Looking back at the students he took off his glasses to reveal one good eye and one eye which was milky white, signaling it was dead. "Today we talk about the fall of the city of Rise. Today we talk about the last tragedy of the war." At the once again shocked faces he nodded his head, trying not to focus on any student too much.

As class went on Yang's uneasy feeling was getting worse, she knew the name of that town but where from?! Noticing Blake shift towards her once more, question on her face, Yang ignored it and listened on as Oobleck talk about how the town had been well prepared, always ready for attack from the Grimm. "Excuse me professor," a student, a random 1st year said, "how do you know so much about this town, and why is it not in the history books?" Oobleck looked at him briefly, having put his glasses back on long ago, and sighed, "Because I was there after the battle, and to answer your second question, how do you write the loss of an entire town, and all of its peoples as a victory?" Looking down the professor sighed, "Yes they destroyed the Grimm, but they couldn't save the town." As he lifted his head back up, he looked straight at Ruby, "One final sacrifice ended the threat of the Grimm on Menagerie, but the cost was too high, it was a pyrrhic victory." Looking around the classroom again he took a sip of his coffee, still on the first cup, not that anyone had noticed, "Especially for the town's only survivor." He saw Ozpin look at him as the students asked over and over whom this last survivor was, and seeing his nod Oobleck took a deep breath as Ozpin walked away.

Hardly concentrating on the class, Ruby had all these images flowing through her mind, images of her childhood home, her friends and family whipping by in a tide. Replaying the events of her dream she shut her eyes, even as the professor droned on and on about her home growing up. She felt her chest constrict as memories she kept hidden from everyone, even herself sometimes, came back to her with an unimaginable force. Happy memories with her father, memories with her mother, memories with her older half-sister Yang in their home in Vale, memories of sadness as her dad left to Vale, to run his business, bringing Yang with him. They were the memories of everything that she wanted to forget, and everything that she couldn't forget, not now and not ever. Opening her eyes as Oobleck mentioned of the only survivor of the disaster, Ruby looked at him through blood shot eyes, praying he wouldn't say anything, praying he would just shut his mouth, and the memories would go away. She felt Weiss and Blake turn their heads towards Yang, who she knew was slightly looking towards Ruby, having remembered herself.

Oobleck knew he was about to shatter the one person in class who was truly the strongest person to ever attend beacon, even more so than her own mother. Sipping on his coffee he fixated on a spot in the white board before turning back to the class, he had to tell them, Ozpin had decided it was time for her to accept what had happened, her mother would want that, Summer would want that. He collected his thoughts, and remembered his former teammate, and one of his best friends, the time she played pranks on him, which usually also got their friends Ozpin, and the last member of their team, Mr. Long. Shaking his head he let go of the memories, they wouldn't do right now, not until he said what he had to say.

"My team was comprised much like yours 4 people, and lead by our current headmaster Professor Ozpin." At the shocked look on the student's faces, he shook his head, "No, to answer your question, I was not there, Myself Ozpin and one of our teammates were part of the clean-up crew, I'd never seen such destruction in my life." Feeling himself get into the memory he explained it as best as he could, "All the bodies had been burned, back then a now extinct Grimm also had the limited ability to make fire," "Like a dragon?" a student in the back asked. "Similar, they had been limited to the island by this time though, anyway, these Grimm set the town ablaze, unluckily for them the bulk of the town were huntsmen and huntresses, being such a small and dangerous town the general population didn't live there, the only non-huntsmen or huntresses there were their children, most would be your ages now." Sensing the solemn mood, he cast a small smile, one of regret. "But even they weren't a match for the overwhelming forces of Grimm, they all perished, except for one huntress who fought on." He ignored the slightly pointed look from Miss Long, 'now or never'

Ruby watched on, as if in a daze as the professor explained the attack, but focused on him as he mention the one huntress who fought on. "She was truly a sight to behold when she fought, and I was proud to have been a teammate of hers, not only was she the best of us four, she was the BEST, and when I say that, I mean it, the BEST we've ever had grace the halls of Beacon." Sighing he stopped and took his glasses off again before opening his eyes to look at the students once more. "She was my best friend, and she was the funniest person you could know, but that day, she sacrificed herself, fought on injured, expended aura, all for one reason, to protect her child." He looked over every student he took a deep breath, and shook his head to keep the tears at bay. "Her name was, Summer, and she was the best hunter since the Great War, and she sacrificed herself to protect her child, one of you students here today." He stopped as they chatted among themselves, some asking "who is it?" Coughing he raised his eyebrow, getting their attention. "She and one of my friends, the 4th member of mine and Ozpin's team had a relationship, they'd known each other the longest, but also had the shortest tempers with each other. They loved each other, but could never work it out, not even after having a child, her only, and his second." Closing his eyes he took another breath, before a sip of coffee, gulping half a cup of cold coffee in a second. "Her full name was Summer..." he paused, forcing the words out of his mouth, "Long-Rose," hearing the gasps of the students he opened his eyes. "She was the step-mother to Yang Xiao Long, and the mother to the only survivor of the destruction of Rise, ten years ago today, on her birthday, one Ruby Rose."

Before Yang could stop her, Ruby disappeared into a shower of red rose petals, using her semblance to get out of the classroom as fast as she could. Glaring at Oobleck for a second Yang took off after her sister, Jaune and the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR hot on her tail, but just behind her, even Blake. Already knowing where Ruby was going, Yang just needed a way to get there, so she stopped and turned to her friends following close, and looked at Jaune. "You still got access to the truck?" she asked him, a plan already forming in her mind. All beacon students where allowed one personal vehicle, up to date of course, for personal use when needed. Yang had her motorcycle, which could only carry one person, and she knew Jaune had a car, hell, she'd helped him work on it a week ago, being a little stronger and a little better at mechanics, but he did all the work. Jaune's brother who was also a student, had a truck with a king size cab, one which could hold Blake and the rest of team JNPR. "Yeah," Jaune said looking at her catching on to her plan, and pulling out the scroll to contact his brother, who could never say no to Jaune, even if he did a fair amount of teasing. Nodding Yang looked at the rest of her friends, and breathed deep, "She's going to mom's grave, near the forest on the outskirts of Vale." Shaking her head Yang tried to fight back the tears, "My mom was never around much, and Ruby's mom was so nice, but being a huntress and all, she tended to live on the extremes. When she and dad had their final argument, she took Ruby, and went to the island, we visited and stuff, but at the time me and Ruby had no idea how dangerous it was." Looking around she pulled out her card, which had more decorations on it than Weiss's did, causing even Weiss to gasp. "Dad got injured early on in his career and never recovered, so we went into finances and became the head of the largest finance company in Remnant, the only one the Schnee Dust Company uses." Putting the card back in her pocket Yang smiled a sad smile. "But I'll tell you guys more later alright? First we have to get to Ruby, and stop her before she gets herself killed."

Ruby looked down on the headstone hood covering her face, and a tear dropping down her cheek, showing how she truly felt, all alone. Even with Yang and all of her friends she always felt something was missing, and she knew exactly what that something was, her mother. Standing from her kneeling position, and giving the headstone one last read over she whispered, "Summer Rose…Thus Kindly I Scatter." Before she ran to the next clearing, the trap for the Beowulf's having been set when she had first gotten there a few minutes before hand, and not a moment too soon either, as a nice big pack of them entered opposite her. Neither side moved for a second, just staring at each other, before they attacked, and she responded, her legs propelling her body, and her hand swinging Crescent Rose in its dance of death. She even had to use her back up cartridge the pack was so big, but even her stamina was dwindling, and as she decapitated the last Beowulf, she heard a guttural growl from behind her, the King Beowulf had come to end the child that destroyed his pack so easily. Facing the beast Ruby took a second to recharge her aura, before cocking her gun, ready to fight this bastard, until a spell flew from nowhere, and caught the beast's leg, incasing it in Ice. Turning she saw Weiss come up next to her, not saying a word as Blake and Yang stood on her other side, weapons out and ready, and then she saw team JNPR file in next to them.

Smiling at her friends she looked at the howling and struggling beast, a gleam in her eyes, "Ready?" she asked, and her response was the readying of all their weapons, "go" she said, and as one the group of eight friends attacked the Beowulf King, digging their weapons into it's flesh, and finally ending with Ruby cutting the beasts head off, before slumping down into her sister's arms, exhausted. Shaking her head Yang lifted Ruby onto her back, and the group left to the vehicles, to go home to Beacon. "Damn sis, you need to go on a diet, no cookies for a week." Smiling at the barely audible protest in the form of a 'nooo' Yang gave her sister to Jaune, who put her in the covered back of the truck, with Weiss to watch her, complaining about if her dress getting ruined, Ruby and Yang were buying her a new one. Heading off into the night, Yang smiled, knowing that her sister had a group of friends that cared as much as she did, and she had promised Jaune something special as well, grinning even more she took off even faster, reaching Beacon a full 20 minutes before Jaune rolled the truck into the parking garage. "JAUNE!" they all heard, and Jaune tried to hide behind Yang as his 4th year brother came into the garage, laughing at Jaune, which earned her a poke to the ribs, Yang let him stay there, and put her hands on her hips as Jaune's older brother came up.

"Jaune what did I tell you about taking my truck?" he almost yelled, making Jaune shake a little bit, until Yang reached behind her and grabbed his hand. "He only used it because I made him, we had to go pick up my sister who ran off to our mother's grave, got a problem, take it up with me." Yang said, not taking her eyes off the elder Arc. "And just who are you?" he asked, looking between her and Jaune, eyebrow raised at why she was helping his younger brother. With a smirk she looked nodded her head towards Jaune, "I'm his girlfriend, and all these people are our friends, mine and his teams," she said, noticing his eyes go wide, "again I ask problem?" As she said this, Blake and Weiss moved next to her, and a now woken Ruby was starting to reach back for Crescent Rose, and Team JNPR filed in on the other side. They were struck for a second when he started to chuckle, shaking his head, before he turned, head still looking at Jaune, "Buff out any scuffs, and I swear to Dust if there's a scratch, your mine little bro." As Yang and the two teams were relaxing he called from the door, "And if you do anything with Blondie, use protection, I will NOT keep mom from kicking your ass." As Jaune and Yang went wide-eyed, and blushed furiously, the rest of their teams started to laugh. "I guess that was a thing' Weiss said, stealing one of Yang's line, making them laugh even harder as Yang and Jaune chased them through the campus, all the way back to the dorms, where unsurprisingly, already changed and sleeping again, was Ruby Rose.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**RWBY: Plans of Attack Pt.1  
**

**Authors Note:** Couldn't agree with myself on how to do the chapter how I want, not yet anyway, so this is kind of a filler chapter. For those of you who don't know, they have dropped the official Volume 2 theme on itunes, and the official inro video is now up on youtube for Volume 2. I have to say, my body is ready.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own RWBY nor any of the characters on the show, they all belong to the RWBYverse god Monty Oum, and all those who work on the show, and of course Burnie Burns, who without we wouldn't even have had the chance to see this show, or RVB.

**City outside of Vale:**

Roman watched as Cinder took off with the last of her entourage, he supposed he could call them allies, if he didn't know they were there just to end him when the time came. He wasn't a stupid man by any means, he knew there was a chess game being played with the pawns as the Humans, Faunus, and Grimm that inhabited the world. Taking another drag of a cigar, Roman looked back at the map hanging on the wall, outlying their plan of attack on not only Vale, but the young huntsmen and _huntresses_ of Beacon, and shook his head.

Turning Roman walked away from the map, and over to the guard who he had in the shadows, one of the White Fang soldiers who had somehow managed to escape with him from the docks. "Did you get your proof?" he asked as he walked up face to face with the cat Faunus that acted as a guard, sent by the leader of the White Fang to keep Roman alive, as long as Roman held up his end of the deal. The man nodded, a small smile on his face, almost as if he'd seen a piece of meat set only for him, and he wanted it more than anything, considering who he was Roman considered that a _very_ likely possibility. "Yes, and when we make our assault, Adam will be very pleased to take her back."

**Cafateria, Beacon Academy:**

Yang dropped down next to Jaune as they all sat down for some food, chuckling at her sisters antics in trying to get her cookies back from Weiss, who held them just far enough from Ruby so she couldn't reach them. Turning over too look at Jaune she smiled a little more, thinking of her fellow blonde, and boyfriend, who'd made the last few weeks that much better. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, she turned back to the continuing "fight" between Weiss and Ruby, both giving each other pouts, Weiss holding up surprisingly well, in an attempt to get the other to back down. Yang shivered when she felt Jaune wrap an arm around her shoulders and took a slight breath when he suddenly pulled her closer to him, his breath in her ear. "They don't even know do they?" he asked watching the pair still having a pouting contest, Ruby looking ready to go for hours, Weiss starting to sweat a bit.

Turning to look him in the eyes, Yang gave him a smirk, "Says the boy who was so oblivious to everyone for how long?" She turned back to the two ignoring his (fake) hurt look, "Yeah? Well it was kinda hard being as great and good looking as I am." He responded before adding to the two fighting over the cookies, "Isn't that right Snow Angel?" causing Weiss to turn her head to him, one of the veins in her head starting to show, but before she could say anything, Ruby managed to snatch the cookies from Weiss, neither noticing how close her face came to Weiss's, nor the soft touch to her shoulders (for balance), "HEY!" Weiss exclaimed.

Jaune and Yang laughed, while the rest of the table shook their heads trying not to laugh at the heiress who looked in shock and anger as Ruby was starting making happy noises as she ate her cookies with a smile. "I'll get you back for that, Vomit boy!" Weiss yelled as she slammed her fist on the table sending a glare to Yang and Jaune. Yang tilted her head back and let a nice laugh out as Ruby kicked Weiss in the shin, silently telling her to drop it. Letting out a huff Weiss continued to glare as she ate her food, bit by bit as her two "friends" went back to looking into each other's eyes, before receiving a vibration from her scroll.

Picking up her plate she waved a goodbye to the group as she went to the dorm room that team RWBY had, waiting for the person she knew was gonna be there. She waited for a minute before said person grabbed her from behind, arms around the waist, and put their head on her shoulders. "So how's your day going?" they asked as Weiss melted into their grip, closing her eyes a relishing the feel of being in those arms again. "Good, good, except for the incessant teasing from the peanut gallery I call my friends." Hearing a chuckle she was turned around, and opened her eyes to look into those silver pools she loved so much. "You know you love us Weiss." The person said, and Weiss shook her head in response, smirk on her face. "No, I only love YOU, little miss riding hood." She said, pulling Ruby's cape over the younger, but taller girls head and stole a kiss from her, "That was for stealing the cookies." She laughed as she heard Ruby exclaim when she pulled away and into the room.

Back in the cafeteria once they were sure both Weiss and Ruby had left, Yang looked at everyone a very serious look on her face, pulling out her foulder she watched as the others do the same with their "evidence". Once the last person had pulled his folder out, not wanting to be involved in something this deep, she nodded at them, holding her gaze on the offender for a second more as Ren gulped, just a little bit. "Okay now that we've all got out folders out let's look at what we've got." Grabbing a few photos from her folder, Jaune and the rest doing the same, she looked over all the evidence, from photos of sneaked glances to papers they done together and by themselves, and even a scroll video or two, she nodded and looked at them with a smile.

"Okay how do you guys think we should get them together?" they heard Yang ask as they crept up to the table. Yang of course oblivious to them behind her, as she was so focused on trying to figure it out, not noticing the rest of the group's silence, nor their attention on the red a white duo behind her, with their arms crossed, one with a raised eyebrow and the other with a glint of anger in her eyes. "Come ON you guys, I need help here." Yang said, as the group spread out from around her, and Jaune grabbing her shoulder to get his girlfriend's attention, "What?" she asked, and turned as Jaune pointed behind her, "Crap."

He was sitting outside, looking upon the trees and the bushes, and flowers that made up the garden of Beacon academy, and he lifted his mug of freshly brewed tea Earl Gray, hot. Closing his eyes he relished in the taste of the delightful brew, it's aroma giving off just the feeling he wanted, a nice balance with the calmness of the garden. "YANG!" he heard along with the sound of a rifle going off caused him to spill the tea over his shirt and drop the mug on the ground, thankfully the mug was unbreakable, unlike his wallet which had paid handsomely for that now spilled tea. Getting up he turned to see a yellow and light brown blur, with the face of Yang Xiao Long run by, closely followed by the angry face and red and black blur of her younger sister Ruby Rose. Raising his eyebrows, catching most of his anger at them he stopped their friends which were following suit, but at a slower pace, with folders in their hands, "Can someone tell me why Ruby appears to be trying to kill her sister?"

His answer was to watch as the group turned their heads at a loud bang behind them, eyes wide in fear. Turning back Jaune looked at him, mouth stuck open as they heard a shout and a final bang of a door, breaking it open. "Their gonna kill us." Was all Jaune said, as Weiss stood in the now destroyed door way, and was readying another glyph, which she was aiming at the group until she saw professor Ozpin, and chose to stalk angrily towards them, which they took as an advantage to scatter, Jaune hiding behind a pillar until he was sure Weiss had gone after someone else and let out a breath.

"Well, well, what's got you all out of breath babe?" was all he heard as he felt a hand slap him on the back, and his eyes bugged out. "Nyughhhhh!" he let out before turning to glare at Yang, who was giggling but bent over a little trying to catch her breath, giving Jaune a nice view. "She looked at him for a sec before glancing at where his eyes were, and looked back up with a smirk, "Like what ya see?" she asked with a chuckle. She didn't expect him to smirk back, "Yes, yes I do," he said while bending over to whisper in her ear, "we're dead right?" Shaking her head Yang grabbed him in a hug, while rolling her eyes at his 180 ruining the moment. "As long as she can't find us, were safe if we can make it until tonight." She kept a hold on him as he tried to pull away, "Maybe we can find SOMETHING to do until the morning though?" she asked in a suggestive way, looking into his eyes with a mischievous glint. Instead of normal though Jaune looked back with an equal glint, "I might take you up on that, fire dragon." He silenced her with a kiss, making her close her eyes and moan slightly, 'best kiss EVER' they both thought at the same time.

Weiss caught up to Ruby, who was pacing angrily and yelling out her sisters name every few seconds along with threats of bodily harm if she didn't appear. When Weiss stopped next to the younger girl, Ruby stopped pacing and fixed her eyes on Weiss, 'note to self, never piss Ruby off' she said internally before refocusing on what the read hooded girl had said. "YANG, GET OUT HERE SO YOU CAN FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Weiss put her arm on Ruby's shoulder, and the turned back once again to her, "Ruby, are you sure we should go THAT far?" Weiss said, pointing to Ruby's scyfle, which was unfolded, metal glint promising death, destruction or dismemberment, probably all 3. "She's played match maker for the LAST TIME!" Ruby yelled her head turned to give more distance to the threat, before turning back to Weiss, and noticing all their friends besides Yang and Jaune frozen together, heads exposed and a frightened look on their faces. "AND SO HELP ME IF YOU AND JAUNE ARE…" she was cut off as Weiss put her hand over her mouth.

Jaune had become a master of stealth, he'd just never needed to use his skills before, being picked on made you adapt to surroundings. He'd left Yang back at the pillar, and snuck up to Weiss and Ruby, the younger stopped mid threat to her older sister by the heiress. Smirking he drifted to the tree, noticing the looks his friends gave, and he returned it with a mouthed 'sorry' and then turned his head back to the two red and white members of team RWBY. Closing the distance when he saw they were still silent, he put his hands behind their heads, ignoring their gasps of surprise, before pushing them to touch lips first in a kiss. As they looked into each other's eyes, Jaune snuck away, back to his girlfriend who saw what he did. "Nice going killer" she said, a small smile of approval, and wistfulness on her face. Shutting her up with a quick kiss, he pulled back to look into her eyes, and then smirked, "I believe you issued a challenge miss Long?" he said, nodding his head to the garage, and she smirked back, keys already in hand.


End file.
